The Fun of Severus Snape
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Fun of Severus Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: Snape's Shocking Reaction

_Warning: I answer the question what would Professor Snape do if he found out that he's a father. Well, his reaction is certainly going to be funny._

"Are you certain that this information is correct," Dumbledore asked the man.

"I'm most certain of it," he said, "When they both turned thirteen it was revealed."

"This is beyond mean, Albus," McGonagall said while Dumbledore began laughing his head off. "And I don't find this remotely funny."

"Oh the idea that he fathered two of the most annoying students that he thinks has come to this school is hilarious."

"Are you going to quit laughing and tell them or do you want me to tell them?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh please do tell them because I don't think that I'll be able to stop laughing," Dumbledore said and McGonagall rolled her eyes.

Men, really!

"Is he going to be alright?" the man asked her as they left.

"Give it time to go through his system and he'll be fine," she told him, "Thanks for letting us know. Heaven knows that child needs a better home than the Dursley's."

He nodded and then left.

Both Harry and Hermione were having Care of Magical Creatures and she was sure that they wouldn't mind getting away from Hagrid's class for fifteen minutes. She left the castle and made her way to Hagrid's hut, where the class was busy feeding Flobberworms.

"Hagrid, I need Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," she told him.

"Sure," he said and Harry and Hermione got up and joined her.

"We need to pick up one more person and then I'll take you three to my office," she told them.

"What is about?" Hermione asked her.

"You'll find out," she said and they reentered the castle.

They made their way down to the dungeons and she stopped, knocking three times on the door. A harsh 'enter' was called out and she opened the door. "I need to see you, Severus."

"After class is-."

"Now, Severus, and I mean it," she snapped.

"Fine," he said and he walked out, closing the door. "Make it quick."

"In my office," she said, "And don't ask any questions until I tell you why I've asked for your three to come with me."

The three of them were silent as they entered her office and she closed the door. She placed a powerful Silencing Charm on her office and then sat behind her desk, conjuring another chair for them to sit in.

"Now Albus would be telling you but he is laughing his old butt off," she said, "I find this to be beyond mean, but I agreed to tell you since I'm not busy going headlong into laughing until I die. A man from the Department of Inheritance Law, a small office at the Ministry of Magic, came to Hogwarts to inform the Headmaster that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have come into their inheritance."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Snape asked her.

"Did you happen to have some 'fun' when you left Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"What I did is none of your business," he said.

"Can you please use your damn brain, Severus," she asked him, "Both of these students came into their inheritance, I've summoned you and asked you this question. Could you please use your brain, once again, and put the pieces together."

"No, no, there's no way-."

"As muggles today would say, way," McGonagall said. "The results of your little 'fun' are setting right next to you."

Snape's eyes rolled in his head and he passed out.

"SEVERUS!" McGonagall cried out, coming around and reviving him.

"W-W-What," he said.

"You passed out when I told you why you're here," she told him.

"I-I, oh gods I'm a-."

And he passed out again.

"Oh honestly, men," she said.

"No, this can't be true," Harry told her.

"I'm afraid that it is," she said, "You and Hermione are siblings."

"But he looks like his father," Hermione said, "and I don't have anything that says that I'm Professor Snape's daughter."

"The Ministry official said that you, Miss Granger, have come into your inheritance last year, but the thing didn't alert them until your brother came into his. This is how it works in this case, it seems. Your status will be changed from Muggleborn to Half-blood. Once moron wakes up, I will be talking to him more."

"I don't like being Snape's son," Harry told McGonagall, "It's not fair! James should remain my father."

"Pot-Harry, I know that you don't like this but there's nothing that we can do," McGonagall said, "You were born of a union of Lily and Severus and Hermione was born of Severus and her mother. This also changes your living conditions."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"Since there is a living parent, even though he's passed out right now, you can not be returned to the Dursley's. I'm sure that your mother's family won't miss you."

"So I'm not going back," Harry said.

"No, you won't," McGonagall said, "Now why don't you both head back to Gryffindor Tower while I try and talk to Severus that won't include passing out."

They both nodded and left.

When McGonagall finally woke Severus up he looked as though the world had imploded. He looked down at his feet and said, "Why didn't Lily tell me that she was pregnant?"

"I guess she didn't want James to think that she considered you more important than him," she said, "But what we have now is a problem and you know it."

"And what problem is that?"

"What problem? You have two children, both of them in the house that you can't stand," McGonagall said, "The Ancient House of Prince does have protections against wizards going against the house. You're going to have to publicly give notice that you do have two children."

"I know that," he said, "But the other Gryffindor's aren't going to like it."

"And I'm the Head of Gryffindor House," McGonagall reminded him, "I have the power to make their lives miserable or have you forgotten that."

"You didn't do that when James and his friends were bullying me."

"Don't remind me of my past mistakes," McGonagall said, "Now I want you to spend time with them, like a father does. I believe that the next Hogsmead weekend is coming and Harry has told me that his Aunt and Uncle didn't sign his form. You could sign it and spend some damn time with them. I'm sure that Harry wouldn't mind."

"I don't know how to be a father," Severus told her.

"Then this is good practice," she said, "Also help Harry out during Potions and stop blaming Hermione for things. She's your heir, last time that I checked."

"Fine," Severus said.

"Oh and I get to be godmother," McGonagall added.

"And who signed you up for this job?" Severus asked her.

"Because I care about both Harry and Hermione equally," she said, "So that makes me a natural fit for a godmother."

"I've just entered the insane circus," Severus complained.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you okay, Harry," Hermione asked him.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Harry demanded and when he saw Hermione biting her lip, he added, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just, Snape's our father. The man that's hated us since the moment we arrived is our bloody father."

"He didn't seem to know this truth," Hermione told him.

"Maybe mum knew how rotten he was," Harry said.

"Well she must have cared about him to go to bed with him," Hermione said, "And I don't even understand how my mum didn't know that the man that she was with was a wizard."

"He probably wasn't dressed like he is," Harry said.

"Well, even though this was a shocking thing, I'm glad to know that I have a brother," Hermione told him, "I was getting tried of being an only child and you can finally get away from the Dursley's."

"Yeah, that's the only good thing about it," Harry told her, "And I'm happy to have you as a sister."

"Thanks," Hermione said and she put her head on his shoulder.

When the rest of the class came back from Magical Creatures Ron at once wanted to know what McGonagall had wanted. Both Harry and Hermione knew that Ron would most likely explode if he found out and probably hate them.

"Professor McGonagall wanted to know if she could have our forms," Hermione lied.

"And what did you tell her?" Ron asked.

"Well I handed mine in but Harry said that he still didn't have his signed," Hermione said.

"Bummer," Ron muttered.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, "Look, can we not mention Hogsmead. I don't want to be reminded that I'm not going…ever."

"Sure, Harry," Hermione said, feeling sorry for her brother.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are you going to do, Severus?" Lupin asked when Severus told him what McGonagall had revealed to him.

"I don't know," Severus said, "I mean, Harry is my son and Hermione is my daughter. The Dark Lord would hunt them down if their not under the protection of the Noble House of Prince, but I'm now even more afraid that Black will kill them for the Dark Lord."

"I'm going to agree with you on that," Lupin said, "But I think that they should be under the protection of the Noble House of Prince, just for their safety."

Severus nodded and then said, "I need to head to Gringotts, there's something that's in the Prince vault that I now have access to."

Lupin nodded and Severus got up and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Things are going to have to change for Severus and how he does things in his classroom. It's going to take time for Harry to get use to being Snape's son, but, at least, he's fine with Hermione being his sister. I think that shows how powerful their bond is. Another note: I'm still waiting for the seven reviews for my first story and I will have it uploaded when I reach that goal.


	2. The Ring

Title: The Fun of Severus Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: The Ring

"I think we should drop Divination," Hermione said, "I mean, come on, that woman is a right old fraud and I'm sure you hate her treating you as though you have the Black Death or something."

"Yeah, the screaming is really getting annoying," Harry told her, "But I doubt that McGonagall will approve me to go to another class."

"Well why don't we ask her," she suggested.

"She'll probably ask what class we want to be in, if we're dropping Divination."

"How about Ancient Studies or Earth Magic," she suggested.

"Or ghoul studies," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, but which ghoul do we even follow," she wondered.

"Not Peeves, anyone but that."

"Or you could take Muggle Studies or Study of Ancient Runes," Hermione suggested.

"I think I'll do Muggle Studies, an easy pass," Harry said, "And if I don't like the fact that they haven't advanced, then I can complain."

"Trust me, they haven't," Hermione warned.

So an hour later Harry and Hermione were off of Divination and Harry took up, not Muggle Studies, because she wouldn't let him, but the Study of Ancient Runes. It was either that or still on with Divination. Harry really wished that he hadn't taken the class at all. Harry had to order his book, though Hermione said that he could join with her and look at her book. Ron wasn't happy that he wasn't taking Divination.

"That woman freaks me out," Harry told him, "Unless you want to be told that you're going to die thirty times a week, and then I don't see the problem with it."

"But I'll have to put up with her alone."

"Then take the Study of Ancient Runes," Harry suggested.

"No thanks," Ron said.

Harry mentally groaned.

"Have you ever noticed that Ron doesn't believe in hard work," Hermione said as they headed for Charms.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Harry said, "For some unknown reason, it's getting to be really annoying."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, I heard the news," the goblin said when he arrived, "This key just arrived for you and the vault is now accessible."

"Good," Severus said, "This will be two withdraws of both money and object."

The goblin nodded and summoned Griphook to help him out.

The Prince Vault was located down so far into the earth that no one could find it. It was a high security vault, and only a blood relation could enter. When the goblin showed him the vault, he whistled. He had more money than the Malfoy's had. The vault was filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins, things that looked hundreds of years old, paintings, and three boxes filled with books. He took out three bags of coins and the box that had the ring. The last time that it had been worn was by his mum, before everything changed.

"Anything else?" the goblin asked.

"These two books and the locket," Severus told him, taking them, "That should be good enough until next time."

"We'll keep it safe for you," he said and then he was taken back to the world above.

When he got back to Hogwarts he put the box on the desk and looked at it. He knew that Draco, as his godson, would be furious over him recognizing Hermione and Harry as his children. But he knew that Minerva was right, damn her! He would have to place both of them under the protection of the House of Prince and take whatever came with it. He was not looking forward to Thursday morning.

"Hello, Severus," Dumbledore said, grinning.

It was dinner and he wasn't looking forward to laughing boy.

"Hello, Headmaster," he said.

"I heard that you had a-."

He broke off as the gigglefest started. Why me? Severus thought.

"Albus, act like an adult," Minerva stated, her tone cold, "So where did you go, Severus?"

"Gringotts," Severus told her, "I got a few…things."

"Wonderful," she said, "So are you going to sign his form?"

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "If it will keep you from bothering me. Then, yes, I will."

"Wonderful," she repeated.

Severus sighed and started on his food.

Later that night, when he knew that Harry was asleep, he went into Gryffindor Tower and took the form that he had brought with him. Signing his name on it he went to turn it into Minerva. He had plans to have both of them come to his office before their Potions lesson, so that Malfoy wouldn't catch on. He was still going on about his blasted arm hurting him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked him when both she and Harry had come back from the Library.

"I'm looking for Scabbers," he replied, "And I think that his leaving was all her cat's fault."

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked him, "my cat didn't do anything wrong."

"Your cat has hated Scabbers since the moment that it arrived," he snarled, "When I find my rat; you will keep your cat away from him."

Hermione went red and Harry said, "I'm sure that we'll find him around here."

Ron continued to look and didn't respond.

The next morning Harry and Hermione got a letter from Snape, telling him that he needed them. Ron was busy moaning the fact that he couldn't find his rat. Hermione had been reading about the rules and saw that something was very wrong. There was a clear rule that no student could bring any pet that wasn't approved by the Board of Governors. Hermione had concluded that, maybe, the loss of Scabbers was a good thing. At least Ron could get himself a real pet, like an owl.

They decided not to tell Ron where they were going. He was just too depressed anyway. They left the Great Hall and headed down to Snape's office. The door was open and setting behind the desk was the man that was their father. He looked up when they entered, but magically closed the door and locked it. He placed the same powerful Silencing Charm so that no one would hear them.

"I went to Gringotts yesterday," he told them, "and I picked up a couple of things that I know that your going to need and are by right, yours."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Because you're my heir, Hermione, you will get the ring," he told her, "It is a message to all that you're my heir and that I will not stand for any nonsense. From now on you will report if Malfoy calls you anything that brings insult on our family. When you take this, you'll be under the protection of the Nobel House of Prince and no one will be able to take you unless they wish to feel the full extent of the house's power. You will also be an honorary Slytherin, since I'm the Head of Slytherin House. Do you accept this ring?"

"I accept," Hermione said and the ring was placed on her finger, which shrunk to fit her finger.

"Harry, I'm going to keep your name," Severus told him, "Your use to being called Harry and I don't want to bother you with a new first name. However, if you accept this necklace, just as Hermione accepted her ring, you will be under the protection of the Nobel House of Prince. No one will be able to insult you without me knowing and the punishments for insulting you, or Hermione, will be upsetting. Your last name will change from Potter to Snape at accepting this ring. Do you wish to be under the protection of the Nobel House of Prince, which will protect you from Tom Riddle?"

"I accept," Harry said and Snape came around and put the necklace around Harry's neck.

"You're also an honorary snake," Severus continued, "You will have protection coming down here. Next summer you will not have to return to the Dursley's when term ends."

"Thanks," Harry said.

The bell rang, making them all jump.

"Time for class," Snape told them.

Harry wasn't looking forward for this.

In Potions Snape had them pair up, though Harry found himself paired up with Hermione. Today's lesson was the Growing Solution, an opposite of the Shrinking Solution. Harry opened his book and found that his eyes were hurting him. He took off his glasses and found that he had perfect vision. His eyes still hurt him, but he put the glasses away. Maybe whatever his mum had done was going away.

"You look better without them on," Hermione told him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

The potion was hard, mainly because he hadn't really been paying attention for the last two years. Snape came around to look at how everyone was doing and, to Harry's surprise, didn't say anything about Hermione helping him. Thanks to Hermione he managed to produce a decent potion. He bottled it and turned it in. Snape nodded at him and then went to check on his own snakes.

"Why aren't you wearing glasses?" Ron asked him.

"They were hurting my eyes," Harry told him.

"And what is Hermione doing with that ring on?" Ron asked them.

"Merlin, Ron, can't I sport a ring?" Hermione asked him.

Ron must be more dumb than they thought, because the next words got a wand pointed at him. "You're dating! You took Hermione away from me."

Harry had his wand out and said, "What you're saying is disgusting. I consider Hermione like a sister, not a girlfriend."

"I don't believe you," he said, "You're spending a lot of time together and you're taking the same class that she is."

"Oh dear gods, what is your problem?" Hermione asked, "I'm not going out with him and I'm not dating him. You know what's wrong with you, Ron; you think that I'm your property. I'm not, you stupid idiot."

"I know what I'm seeing," he snarled.

"Is there a problem here?" Snape asked Ron.

"Yes, there is," Harry said, "Ron's acting mental and I want him to leave us alone."

"I believe, Mr. Weasley, that they have told you to leave them alone," Snape told him, "And when my children demand something, it would be wise to allow them to have it."

Whoever had been within earshot, gasped. Ron went white, which was a good color for him. "Y-Y-Your children."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, my children," Snape said, "If your father doesn't want a duel due to you stating that there's incest going on, then you would be advised to stop accusing them of something that they haven't been doing."

Ron bolted and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're not going to hear the end of this," Hermione told Harry.

"Right now, I don't personally care," Harry said and they headed up to the Great Hall.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'll upload another chapter tomorrow. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I look forward to more.


	3. Lucius Malfoy Visits

Title: The Fun of Severus Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Lucius Malfoy Visits

Word had spread through the entire school that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was not only children of Professor Snape but also siblings. Harry had a bad feeling that this would bring a whole new vat of trouble upon everyone. The Study of Ancient Runes turned out to be better than Divination. The teacher knew what the heck he was talking about and he didn't act as though Harry was about to die at any given moment. The break from screaming woman was a welcome relief.

Another thing that Harry noticed since the whole 'glasses' incident was that he was able to grasp his subjects much better. Charms and Transfiguration became a breeze for him and he didn't have to write down a lot to understand what was being talked about. He decided to ask Professor McGonagall about it, but he found that she was busy….with Wood.

"His father is the Head of Slytherin and you want me to keep him on the team," he said, "Ron Weasley would be better, his parents are pure Gryffindor."

"I'm not going to have you attack Harry like that," she said, "Unless you wish to remain Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"If he thinks that Weasley can do a better job, and then allow him on the team," Harry told her. "I'm not going to be around those that think that I have no business being on the team because of who my dad is."

"Harry, I'm sorry about this," she said and then she looked at Wood, "I'm not going to stand for this."

"How about I make the choice very easy for you," Harry said, a tone of sympathy in his voice. He really hated doing this, "But I resign as Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I'm going to ask the hat to resort me."

"What!"

"That's fine by me," Wood said.

"Into Ravenclaw," Harry added. "And I'll ask Professor Flitwick to make me Seeker and I'll show you what a mistake that you made. Anyway, the other students leave a lot to be desired."

And he turned and stormed out of McGonagall's office.

"A resorting, Harry, but-."

He was in the Headmaster's office, Hermione at his side. He had just told him what had happened.

"I can't even study without people glaring at me," Hermione said, "I want to be in Ravenclaw, the house that I should have been in."

"And I want to join her," Harry added.

"I wouldn't mind him on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team," Flitwick said.

"Fine, you both don't need to be resorted," he said, "I'll have you placed, at once, in Ravenclaw."

"Thanks," Harry said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm not surprised that they want to be out of Gryffindor," Severus told Minerva.

"It's not right," she said.

"Hate is never right," Severus said, "Oh I got a letter from Lucius."

Minerva looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "And what does he want?"

"To see me and I don't believe it's for tea," Severus told her. "He'll be arriving in an hour."

"Do you think that Draco told him," Minerva wondered.

Severus gave her a grave look, saying, "Yes, I believe that he did."

"Great, he's going to be visiting," Minerva hissed.

"Don't worry, I have a way of handling him," Severus told her.

The hour of Lucius visit soon arrived and the blond moron came in, with his wife. Narcissa looked as though she had swallowed an egg and he figured that soon Draco would have a sibling. Severus offered her a seat and some water.

"What brings you here?" Severus asked, "Because your letter didn't tell me."

"I heard from Draco that you just told everyone in the corridor that Potter and Granger are your children."

"They will legally be Snape's within a week," Severus told him.

"I don't like this one bit," Lucius said, "You have put them under the protection of the House of Prince when it's should only be Purebloods that have that honor."

Severus gave him a look and said, "My grandfather made it clear that anyone that has the Prince bloodline is under the protection of the House. I don't believe that Samuel lied when he made that statement."

"Retract it," Lucius demanded.

"No," Severus snarled, "Got a problem with my children, then you have a problem with me."

Lucius sneered at him but then Narcissa said, "Would I deny you the right to have a child with a whore and put him, or her, under the protection of the House of Malfoy?"

"This is different," he said.

"No, it's not," she said, "I came here so that you wouldn't end your friendship with Severus. He is within his bounds to allow them to be recognized. Why are you so against this?"

"My son is against this," Lucius said, "And I want him to be happy."

"He can't have everything that he wants," Narcissa said, "And they are honorary Slytherin's! I will not have you go against Salazar Slytherin's rules."

"I was told a couple of days ago that Harry and Hermione are my children," Severus told him. "Do you know how much anger and hate that their going through just by being my children?"

"I don't-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Narcissa cut in, "I fully support his decision."

"The Dark Lord-."

"To hell with the damn Dark Lord," Narcissa snarled, "He will kill Draco without a second thought, would deny you the continuing of your line. What will you do if he comes back and decides to kill our child that's in my stomach? Will you suddenly be supportive of him?"

"We all have something to lose if the Dark Lord should come back," Severus told them, "I know that your support him, but think about the child inside your wife's stomach. He cares about no one but himself."

"Fine, since I'm outnumbered here," he said, "But don't think that I won't tell the Dark Lord, if he comes back, that Harry's your son."

"Don't worry, he'll already find out," Severus told him.

Severus was personally glad when they left. Lucius was a hardheaded wizard that cared about blood purity far too much. He reported to Dumbledore what had happened and the old man was glad that nothing bad would happen to the child.

"You're going to have to put Mr. Malfoy in his place," Dumbledore told him.

"Don't worry, Headmaster, I do intend to do that."

When he arrived in the Great Hall for dinner he found Harry and Hermione at the Ravenclaw table. Minerva told him, at once, that they had been resorted. The Gryffindor's didn't look upset that they had lost two house members. Lupin looked as though he wanted to murder the whole house.

"They turned their back on them because they don't like who their father is," he said.

"Welcome to the world of stupid people," Severus told him. "I'm going to be working on your potion, starting tomorrow."

"Thanks," Lupin said and Severus knew that he was relieved that he would soon have his Wolfbane in his hands.

Severus kept busy for the next couple of weeks, though he heard from the other teachers that the Gryffindor's weren't upset that Harry and Hermione were gone. Though being in a different house didn't mean the person was gone. He shipped them the books that he had gotten from the vault and only saw them a couple of times a week. The Wolfbane took up most of his time. On Halloween he grunted and bared the thought that he would have to go to Hogsmead.

Hogsmead wasn't his favorite place to be and he only went there when Diagon Alley or even Knockturn Alley failed to produce anything that he needed. Professor McGonagall used the Patronus Charm to drive some of the Dementors away and he was happy to see that Harry was enjoying himself. He was pretty sure the child was shocked that he was being allowed to go. Hogsmead was filled with happy children, sucking on sweets, no doubt going to be a nightmare for him and anyone else.

The Gryffindor's stayed away from Harry and Hermione and so that meant that they had to wait until they were gone before they could go in. Hermione decided to go to the Shrieking Shack, which he didn't understand the appeal of.

"It's the most haunted building in Britain," she said.

"The Tower of London is worst," Severus told her.

"How about number two on the list," Harry suggested.

After they had all been bored stupid looking at an old building they headed back to Hogsmead. Most of the Gryffindor's were gone, meaning they were now hanging out at the Three Broomsticks. After Harry and Hermione had loaded up with enough sweets to keep a five year old buzzing, Severus took them to the Dark Witch Inn. It wasn't filled with students, just people that were looking for good food.

"Severus, what a wonderful surprise," a woman said. She was dressed in a long black gown that had streaks of purple in them; even her hair matched her dress. Severus saw that Hermione liked her hair. "Oh how long has it been since you graced our presence?"

"Far too long," Severus told her, "I would like for you to meet my two children, Harry and Hermione Snape."

"Oh you have children, naughty boy," she taunted, then grinned, "I'm only playing with him. Bruno, make sure they get Severus usual seat."

A very large man nodded and directed them to a table, where they sat down.

"I'll order for you," Severus told them, "Don't worry, everything here is good."

"What kind of witch is she?" Hermione asked him.

"An elemental enchantress," Severus answered.

"A what? Harry and Hermione said at once.

"An elemental enchantress," Severus repeated, "Gods, what they don't teach at Hogwarts."

"What does someone have to do to be one?" Hermione asked him, which made Severus give her an odd look. "What?"

"You have to be born one," Severus told her, "And it's not a gift that runs in families. And then you have to be trained by someone that already is one."

"That's so cool!" Hermione said, "Wish I was one."

Severus ordered their food and when it arrived, they ate. Harry had to admit that both the food and the idea of being an elemental enchanter was great. He was going to find out everything about them from what the books in the Library might tell him or that book that Severus had dropped off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews that I've been getting.


	4. Sirius Attacks

Title: The Fun of Severus Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Sirius Attacks

Harry was glad to get back to the school. True, he had a great time but he was so tired from walking that he couldn't even think straight. He dropped off his things in his dorm and then joined their new friend Luna Lovegood down in the Great Hall. Upon entering, the students at the Gryffindor table all glared at me and Hermione, but we ignored them and sat down at our new house table.

"Gods, I can't stand them staring at us all the time," Hermione said to Harry.

"I know, the whole thing is so annoying," Harry said.

No one in the old house tried anything, mainly because Dumbledore was there and no one would dare do anything while Dumbledore was around. We had our backs to the Gryffindor's, but Luna had her face looking at them.

"So do you think we should try and find that book in the morning," Harry asked Hermione.

"That sounds like a good idea," Hermione said, "But I wonder where it's at."

"Let's hope not in the Restricted Section."

The fun, of course, was cut short by Sirius Black. The prefects had everyone come back to the Great Hall, where the Gryffindor's told everyone about how Sirius Black had tried to break into Gryffindor Tower. Personally Harry didn't see what the big deal was. So what this man tried to get in, tried being the key word. So we ended up being stuck in the Great Hall where I overheard Snape talking to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I'm worried about Black managing to get into the castle," Snape told him, "Especially with Harry and Hermione's connection to me so known."

"I doubt that Black knows about it," Dumbledore said, though Harry could tell that he was worried, "But I'll set something up where they'll be protected."

"He's going to try again, Headmaster," Snape said.

"And what do you suggest that we do?" he asked Snape.

"I was thinking about taking them both with me when I unlock the manor," Snape said, "I could have someone teach them until it's safe for them to return."

"When Black gets caught," Dumbledore reasoned.

"Yes," Snape said.

"I'll get things ready," Dumbledore told him, "Until then, get some sleep."

"Yes, Headmaster."

The next morning the two of them search for the book was cut short by Snape telling them that they were going with him so that he could unlock the manor. He did say that there were loads of books inside and that they could finger the spines all they wanted. So they were on a Muggle train to Liverpool.

"Have you ever been there, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't," Harry admitted.

"It's not really that exciting of a place," Snape told them, "Which is why the manor is there."

"I hope that we're not going to be around Malfoy," Hermione said.

"The Malfoy's live further away," Snape told her, "So no worries. I also know, for a fact, that you were both listening in on the conversation."

They both looked guilty at once. "I'm sorry about that," Hermione told him.

"I understand that you're both worried about Black coming to kill Harry, but you should have been more worried about your sleep than anything."

"Yes, sir," they both said at the same time.

"Good," Snape said and the journey continued.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This will hopefully be the only short chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think, by reviewing.


	5. The Manor and the Rat

Title: The Fun of Severus Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: The Manor and the Rat

Prince Manor was beyond anything that Harry and Hermione had experienced. It was a huge, made of white stone and white outside walls. There was a large vast of land and it was all done by what looked like professionals, but Harry knew that there had to be a huge population of House Elves. A house elf appeared at once, making Hermione jump.

"Master Prince," the elf said, "Welcome back home."

"Thank you," Severus said, "I'm here to take possession of the manor and property."

"Then Dotty will be happy to serve you, Master Prince," she said, "And who are these two?"

"These are my children," Severus told her, "Hermione and Harry Snape."

"And how long will you be staying?" Dotty asked.

"Until Black is caught," Severus answered. "Why don't you show them to their rooms and get us something to eat."

"Yes Master Prince," Dotty said and Harry and Hermione followed her up the stairs.

The room that was chosen for Hermione was already decorated to her taste. Everything was done in purple and black, which Hermione had been shocked at seeing when she arrived. Harry complained that it made his eyes hurt. The room that was chosen for Harry was done in soft colors, not Gryffindor colors at all. Harry might have once liked being in his old house but he really hated their colors. Ten minutes later the food arrived and they sat down in the dining room to eat it, which was huge.

"I'm guessing the Prince family was once huge," Hermione reasoned, seeing the really empty places.

"Once, but not anymore," Severus said, "So how do you like your rooms?"

"Their nice," Hermione said.

"Her wallpaper makes my eyes hurt," Harry told him.

"Um, how did the room know that I liked black and purple?" Hermione asked Severus.

"It sensed it," Severus answered, "That's how it knew that Harry liked soft colors."

"I was never really a fan of gold and red," Harry told them.

Dinner was wonderful and Harry felt as though this was what a family was supposed to be like. Hermione talked about the spells and charms that she had found in the book and Harry talked about wanting to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"When this threat is over then you should try out," he suggested.

And then Hermione mentioned Ron's rat, which Harry noticed that Severus gave her a dark look.

"He's not supposed to have one," he said.

"He's had that blasted rat for two years," Harry told him. "It use to belong to Percy when he started at Hogwarts."

"Is it a normal garden rat?" Severus asked them.

"Yeah, it is," Hermione answered.

"Damn, it's an animagi," Severus said, "And it might be Black in rat form."

"But he's not on the registry," Hermione told him.

"An illegal one," Severus clarified. "I need to head to Hogwarts and get that rat. We might have captured Black. Until then, I'm having a tutor come and test your abilities. We need to see where you are really, magically."

"And how does this work?" Hermione asked him.

"A tutor will come in and allowed you to do a spell. This spell will determine first of all what your magical level is, but a series of tests will see where you are ability wise."

"I hope it's not a troll," Harry muttered.

When Severus left Harry and Hermione explored the manor and found plenty of places that would put Hogwarts to shame. The cold weather was really moving in and so they really couldn't be out long. Harry personally wished that the warm weather would remain a little bit longer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I didn't know that Ron Weasley had a rat," Dumbledore said when Severus told him what Harry and Hermione had said to him.

"Yes, it seems that Molly thinks that Ron is above the rules," Severus told him, "What we need to do is to find out if the rat has returned to Weasley and then capture it. Black could have killed the rat and taken its form, or it could be a different animagi. Even so, we need to get it so that we can force him, or her, to turn themselves in."

"I agree, Severus," Dumbledore said, his face showing worry. "I can summon the rat as long as it's in the castle."

Severus nodded and Dumbledore took out his wand, "Accio, Ron Weasley's rat."

They all waited and then suddenly a very malnourished rat appeared in his hands. Severus watched as he checked the rat over, convinced that it was an animagi.

"We have Black," Severus said and Dumbledore made a confining circle and put the rat in the middle.

Severus watched as he said the spell and the rat changed back to normal. Both men stared at the man that had come from the rat. It wasn't Black at all.

It was Peter Pettigrew!

"What the hell?" Severus cussed.

"Peter, I thought that you were dead," Dumbledore said.

"A-A-Albus," he stammered.

"Something isn't right here," Severus suddenly said and he stunned him.

"Severus, what are you doing?" he asked him.

"There's something not right about this whole thing," Severus told him and he went to look for it, the dark mark.

He found it, even though it was only an outline. It was there.

"Oh dear Merlin," Dumbledore said, shock on his face.

"Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater," Severus told him.

"Get your truth potion," Dumbledore told him, "I want to find out the truth."

"I'll be back," Severus promised and he hurried to his office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The tutor will not appear in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the following.


	6. Sirius Freed

Title: The Fun of Severus Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: Sirius Freed

"So was the rat, Black?" Harry asked when Severus had come back.

"No, it wasn't," Severus told him, "It was Peter Pettigrew and he's a Death Eater."

"What, no," Harry said, "He was my mum's and James friend."

"He had the mark," Severus told him, "And he admitted that he framed Black. The Ministry has decided that he will be cleared of all charges."

"So Black didn't betray the Potters," Hermione reasoned and Severus nodded.

"I guess this proves that Gryffindor's can turn dark," Harry said, shaking his head.

"That would be correct," Severus said, not liking the idea that the house of lions could turn against everyone.

As the weeks passed, and it was getting closer to the Winter break, Harry wondered if he was going to go back to Hogwarts. He missed Luna and a couple of other Ravenclaw's that he had befriended like Terry Boot. They were his true friends, friends that didn't care one bit that his father was Severus Snape. He liked having those kinds of friends.

"The tutor will be coming tomorrow," Severus told them over dinner, "around eleven."

"And how long will we be tested?" Hermione asked.

"Until five in the afternoon," Severus answered.

"Do you think that Black will find out that he's been freed?" Hermione asked him.

"Don't know," Severus said shortly.

The next morning both Harry and Hermione ate breakfast and then waited for the tutor to arrive. She arrived at eleven on the dot and shook Severus hand when she appeared.

"Thanks for having me," she said, "And these are your children."

"Correct," Severus said.

"Well the first part of the test shouldn't take that long and then we can get down to the actual testing of their knowledge," she told them, "We'll break after the first section for lunch and then take up the rest of the afternoon with the others."

"And how long will it take before we know their level and knowledge?" Severus asked her.

"Before Christmas," she answered.

"Good," Severus said, "Well I'll leave you both alone with her. I have a couple of things that I need to get done."

Harry nodded and Severus left.

They were led into a large room and Harry and Hermione watched as she took things out of her bag and put them on the table. The room was completely devoid of anything, other than the table. When she had finished unpacking things she motioned us to come over and join her.

"Now I'm going to give you this spell and you will use it on this wall," she told him.

She handed the parchment to him and he read it, memorizing what was written. He then took out his wand and said, "Ostendo Facultas!"

A blast of fire and water came out of his wand making a huge hole in the wall, which repaired itself.

"Very good," she said, "Though I was shocked the fire and water came out of your wand. Miss Snape, your next."

Hermione came forth and she did the same spell. The whole room imploded, expelling air and the rooms below them went up, through the floor. At once the door burst open and Severus walked in, his wand out.

"W-W-What happened?" he demanded.

"It seems that your children are elemental sorcerers," she told him, though she looked shaken.

Harry could tell that Hermione was excited.

The rest of the tests went by really quickly that Harry was surprised. Hermione relished these tests, as they were just the same as the ones that they had taken before. By time she left they were both hungry and tired.

"We'll eat and then you both can go to bed," Severus aid.

"Thanks," Harry said, yawning.

"Do you think that we can finally return to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked him.

"I think that the Headmaster will allow it," Severus said, "Anyway you both won't know the results of your tests until near Christmas."

Those words made Harry very happy.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This is all that I can write for this chapter. I will have a Sirius knows that he's free soon. Thanks for the following, reviews, and likes.

Another note: Ostendo Facultas is Latin for reveal powers.


	7. Things The Go Bump In The Night

Title: The Fun of Severus Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7: Things Going Bump in the Night

"I can't believe that we're going back to Hogwarts," Hermione said, sounding excited.

"I know," Harry said, "I'm glad that this whole Sirius Black thing is finally over. Even if he doesn't know that it is."

Hermione nodded, still smiling.

That night Harry was fast asleep when he heard Hermione screaming. He got up and raced to her really eye irritating room. When he opened it he saw nothing, but Hermione was setting up in bed and her eyes were wide.

"What happened?" Harry asked her.

"Something was under my bed," Hermione told him, tears welling up, "It was laughing at me and I just started screaming."

A couple of moments later the door opened and in walked Severus. "What happened?" He asked.

"Hermione thinks that she saw something," Harry told him.

"Harry, I didn't think I see it, I know that I saw it."

Harry saw Severus give him an odd look and then he said, "I'll give you something so that you can sleep."

"Thanks," Hermione said and he was gone. "Harry, you have to believe me."

"What do you think it was?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, but I was scared," Hermione said, "Oh gods, why did it appear? I mean, it's never appeared before."

"Well at least you're going to get something to help you sleep," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded and then Severus came back with the potion.

The next morning Hermione looked as though death had warmed over on her. Harry had a bad feeling that something had happened and the potion had prevented her from knowing. Even Severus looked at her with worry.

"I need to check out something," he said and he took out his wand and Harry heard him muttering something under his breath.

Something black surrounded her and Harry thought it was the spell, until Severus dropped his wand in shock.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked him.

"She's being drained," Severus told him, "Something did happen last night and we need to get her away from here."

"What do you think is doing this?" Harry asked him, hoping that it wasn't something much worse.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Harry suddenly became fearful.

When they came back to Hogwarts Harry and Hermione were given the password and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room. Severus told Harry to let him know if Hermione had anymore screaming matches. Harry told him that he would before he had left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Good to see you back, Severus," Dumbledore said when Severus arrived in his office. "Peter has been kissed; he won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"Good," Severus said and then he sat down, looking distressed.

Dumbledore noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Something is feeding on Hermione," Severus told him and Dumbledore stared at him. "I heard screaming and didn't think anything of it. Thought it was a horrible dream, but then both me, and Harry noticed that she was looking pale."

"And you concluded that something was feeding on her."

"Yes," Severus said.

"What are you going to do?" Dumbledore asked him, worry in his voice.

"I need to find out what's feeding on her and find a spell that will help," Severus said. "I'm not losing my daughter to some monster."

"I totally agree," Dumbledore said.

Severus got another report that night, from Harry, telling him that the students had complained of Hermione screaming. Professor Flitwick gave her the potion, but Severus knew that, until they found out what was feeding on her, that nothing would work. The only thing that he could do was do a ritual that would dip his finger in the dark arts. He knew that a creature was feeding on her but there were hundreds of creatures that fed on humans; only a couple of them could kill.

He went back to his house on Spinner End and found the book that he was looking for. Heading back he opened it and turned it over to the page to capture a dark creature. Most of the text was about making it summit to your will, but he was a modifier and he would do it with this spell. He gathered up what he needed and headed to Ravenclaw Tower.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The next chapter we'll find out what creature it is and why it's with Hermione and boy are you going to be surprised. Also, the connection that I have might be going out, so I'll have to use a backup connection. I will try, however, to update every day like I've been doing.


	8. The Strange Mind of Hermione Snape

Title: The Fun of Severus Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8: The Strange Mind of Hermione Snape

"Are you going to be okay, Hermione?" Harry asked as they headed back from Charms.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine," Hermione told him, though Harry didn't believe her.

He left her alone to rest and focused on getting his Transfiguration and Defense done. Unlike Hermione, he didn't have tons of classes to take and he was glad. Personally he had no idea how Hermione was standing taking all these classes without breaking. He would have broken a long time ago. He had even asked Snape how Hermione was taking so many classes, but he was tight lipped about it. Something was going on here and only Hermione and Snape knew about it.

"Hay, Harry," Luna called out and Harry saw that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Luna, where are your shoes at?" Harry asked her.

"The Nargles have them," she said, "They take everything, but I'm going to catch them in the act."

Harry saw a couple of ravens snickering and Harry had a funny feeling that invisible creatures weren't the cause of her losing almost everything. Harry had a feeling that Luna was being bullied. He planned to talk to Flitwick about it. Suddenly he heard screaming and Harry ran up the stairs, several ravens with him. However Luna was the one that was able to get in and then they heard her screaming.

"Move out of the way," Severus suddenly said.

Where the heck had he come from? Harry heard him going up the stairs and then, "Oh dear gods!" Harry had a funny feeling that this wasn't good.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The trap had worked and hovering over Hermione was what looked like Remus Lupin, half-way undressed. The smell of evil coming off of it was enough to almost make him gag, but it was the eyes, dark, that would haunt him. Hermione was screaming her head off and Severus already had his wand out.

"You think that you can defeat me, wizard," it said, "You will find that I can enter anyone's dreams and drain them."

"Not my daughter, you asshole," Severus swore and he shot him with a blast of black and silver light.

The thing screamed and then vanished. The air returned to normal, not the sickness that was covering every inch of the dorm and Hermione passed out. When she awoke, he was going to have some words about her choice of affection.

"It was an Incubus," Severus told Dumbledore. "It took the form of Lupin, but its eyes are what made Hermione scream."

"Dear Merlin, not one of them," Dumbledore said, shock on his face, "But why would it take the form of Remus?"

"I think that Hermione is attracted to him, which I'm going to have a very long talk with her about," Severus said, "It got a hold of that and used what she wanted against her. Another talk I'm going to have with her."

"Don't yell at her, Severus," Dumbledore said, "At least it's gone."

"For now," Severus added, "I'm going to use all the knowledge that I have to keep that thing from latching onto another female. Hopefully it won't be back until well after Hermione leaves school."

"Let's hope that your plan works," Dumbledore said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So this thing was what was draining you," Luna said.

"Yes, and now I can't even go into Defense without thinking about Lupin in that form," Hermione said, "And I'm having trouble sleeping."

"Maybe Snape can give you something," Harry said.

"Gods, I hope so," Hermione said, "Because I'm going to fail Defense if I can't drum up the courage to spend an hour in there."

Harry knew the whole 'experience' had really shaken Hermione up and he felt bad for her. Of course he had a bad idea that Snape was going to take it out on her. He didn't know why he thought that, he just did.

The note that Hermione got a couple of days later confirmed that Snape was not too happy with Hermione.

"When do you have to go?" Harry asked her.

"Tonight," Hermione answered, looking worried.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come in," Severus said when he heard the knocking on the door.

It opened to reveal Hermione standing there, looking scared. She closed the door and then walked over and sat down without having to be asked.

"You know why you're here?" he said.

"Because of the demon," Hermione said and Severus nodded. "I didn't know that-."

"Hermione, your how old?" Severus asked.

"Fourteen," Hermione answered.

"Right now your hormones are running like crazy and that makes you an easy target for a creature like this. I was surprised that it had taken the form of Lupin. Didn't know that you were into wolves."

"Wolves, what are you talking about?"

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf," Severus said, "I know that he seems attractive to you, but he can kill you."

Hermione stared at him and then asked, "If he's a werewolf, then why is he here?"

"Most likely to help Dumbledore flush Black out, which is no longer needed," Severus said, "Look, I'm not against you have some kind of relationship, but Lupin is not the kind of person that you want to be with. Trust me on that."

Hermione nodded and then said, "Do you hate him?"

"He almost killed or turned me," Severus said, "But, no, I don't hate him. I hate the fact that he was used by James, Sirius, and that traitor, Peter. I hate the fact that the three of them hated me so much that they were willing to endanger the students, and me, with his monthly transformation."

"As it bad between Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Hermione asked him.

"It wasn't as bad as it is now," Severus said, "And from how the Gryffindor's treated you and Harry, when it came out that you're both my children, you get the general idea."

"So as long as they thought that we weren't related to you, we were fine," Hermione said.

"Yes," Severus said.

"That's not right, judging others because of their parents," Hermione told him.

"Hermione, there is hate, and rage," Severus said, "People do bad things to good people because they don't like who their parents are. You both have suffered from them both and I know that it has left a bitter taste in your mouth."

"It has," Hermione said.

"Are you having trouble with the Gryffindor's?" Severus asked her.

"They still glare at me," Hermione said, "But, thankfully, they have left us alone."

"Good," Severus said and then Hermione left.

He hoped that she would take his words to heart.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews, they have been great. There will be no sequel to this story as I have plans to upload some one shots that I have already gotten done. The next chapter will finally have Sirius in it. I know, everyone has most likely been waiting for it.


	9. Sirius Returns To Hogwarts

Title: The Fun of Severus Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: Sirius Appears Back At Hogwarts

Dumbledore did the only thing that he could think of to get Sirius to finally come out of hiding, to let him know that a Ministry payout was waiting for him, and that was to send out a Patronus.

"Expecto Patronus," he said and a phoenix appeared, "Sirius, you're free. Come to Hogwarts, at once. I love to eat Mars Bars."

The phoenix vanished and he waited.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So did you finish your rune essay?" Hermione asked Harry as they headed for The Study of Ancient Runes.

"Yeah, I got done with it," he said, "The stupid thing was too easy."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother and said, "The essay was not stupid."

"To me, it was," Harry told her.

"Harry, to you everything is stupid," Hermione told him.

They had only gone a couple of classrooms when they came to face with Ron Weasley and his stupid friends.

"Well, well, what do we have here, the Snape children," he taunted.

"And why don't you leave us alone," Hermione said, "We've done nothing to you."

"You lied to me about who your father is," he snarled, "and now you spent time away from here, most likely plotting how to kill us all."

"You know, Weasley, your really delusional," Harry told him, "You know why we had to leave and it isn't centered on you."

"Bull," he hissed.

"Weasley, could you please get to class," Harry said, "Unless you want Professor McGonagall to get angry."

"Let's hex him, Ron," Dean Thomas said.

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea," Ron said and before Harry and Hermione knew it, hexes and curses were raining down on them and they blacked out.

When they came to they were in a room that Hermione couldn't open. She tried everything, but it seemed that you needed a wand to unlock it. Harry had no idea how long they were out, but the growling of their stomachs told them that they had been in here for hours.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I really don't know."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, I can't find Harry and Hermione," McGonagall told the dark man.

"What, how long have you been searching," Severus asked her.

"Ever since the Rune Professor reported that they hadn't shown up for classes," she said, "And it's been hours."

Severus looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Weasley and his 'gang' snickering about something. He narrowed his eyes at them and then said, "I have a charm that will help us find them."

"Thanks, Severus," McGonagall said and they both left the Great Hall.

Severus said the spell and his wand hovered in the air and went forward. They had to run to keep up with it, which caused him to leave McGonagall behind. When she finally caught up with him he was in-front of a door. The wand had already returned to his hand and he said, "Bombarda!" The door was blasted off its hinges and she watched as he was drowned in hugs and kisses from his children.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked, after all the emotional things had ended.

"Ron Weasley and his gang of stupid morons," Hermione said, "They thought that we had left to plot to attack them or something."

Anger flared up in both McGonagall and Severus.

"Their going to pay for this," McGonagall vowed, "no one harms my godchildren and gets away with it."

The venom in her voice left no doubt to anyone that she meant what she said. She then stormed back down the corridor, heading for the Great Hall.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thanks for telling me, Severus," Dumbledore said to the head that was in his fireplace. "I'm glad that you both found Harry and Hermione."

"I've given them some food and put them down for the night," Severus's head said, "They should be better by morning."

"Thanks," Dumbledore said and the head vanished.

He headed back to his desk and had just sat down when the door opened. In walked, complete with Azkaban robes, Sirius Black. He looked as though he hadn't really eaten anything in days, but the look in his eyes was filled with fire.

"I got your message," he said, "Am I really free?"

"Did you see any Dementors?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No, I didn't," Sirius said.

"Peter was discovered by his own stupidity," Dumbledore told him, "I have a note here for you that you can cash in at anytime."

Dumbledore pulled it out, along with a letter from Fudge. Sirius took both of them and looked at them, tears welling up. Dumbledore knew how much this letter meant to him. Sirius sat down and Dumbledore gave him something to dry his tears.

"Thanks," Sirius said, blowing his nose. "Does this mean that I can have Harry live with me?"

"Um, that's a bit complicated," Dumbledore told him.

"What, what do you mean that it's a bit complicated?" he asked the Headmaster.

Dumbledore knew that his next words were going to make Sirius roar with anger.

"Sirius, it came out that Harry is not the son of James Potter," he said, "He's the son of Severus Snape."

"WHAT!" Sirius roared, making Dumbledore cringe. "What, he's the son of Snivellus."

"Sirius, please listen to me."

"No, he can't be the son of that Death Eater scum," he said, "I don't believe it, I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Dumbledore said, "And if it hadn't been for that Death Eater scum you would still be on the run from the Ministry. Listen, Sirius, Minerva was the one that found out and he's got a sister. Her name is Hermione and she's very smart."

"I don't care how smart she is," Sirius said, "Oh and I bet that Snape is just so happy that he took James blood line away."

"He didn't know," Dumbledore said, "So don't you dare accuse him of something that he had no knowledge of. Now, listen here. You are going to treat Severus with respect that befits a member a noble house. You're not going to put him down, in-front of Harry, because he's not going to like it. And you're going to not put down his sister. They have both been through a lot before they found out that they were related."

Sirius gave Dumbledore a look that told him that Sirius didn't like it. "Fine, I'll treat Snivellus with some measure of respect."

"Good, because he's the one that's enabling Harry to no longer have to live with his abusive family. And stop calling him Snivellus."

Sirius muttered something, but then the door opened and in walked Remus. He had a look on his face that wasn't pleasant.

"Sirius," he said, the unpleasant face vanishing for a moment.

"Remus, old friend," Sirius cried out and Dumbledore grinned as they both embraced like brothers. "What are you doing here?"

"He's teaching," Dumbledore said. "You wanted to come here for something."

The unpleasant face returned and he said, "Minerva wants to inform you that Ron Weasley and his stupid friends will be serving detention for three months."

"Thanks," Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"What did a member of the Weasley family do?" Sirius asked.

"They, Sirius, locked Harry and Hermione up in a room and almost starved them to death," Remus said, "Or they would have starved to death if it hadn't been for a spell that Severus invented years ago. You remember the spell that we stole from him, that allows you to find lost people."

"Yeah," he said.

"Well he used it to find them," Remus told him, "And do you want to know why Weasley and his gang of morons locked them up."

"For the same reason that you attacked Severus when you were all in school," Dumbledore told him, "Because they exist. Sirius, your godson and his sister are being bullied for being Snape's. Ron Weasley cares nothing about the friendship that he once had with them. Their Snape's, their scum, in Ron Weasley's mind. He doesn't care that Harry was almost starved to death last year, during the summer that he was with the Dursley's, he doesn't care that Harry was emotionally abused, he wants to get back at him and his sister for the crime of being sired by Severus.

"A crime that is impossible to commit. Minerva is the one that alerted not only me and Remus, but Severus as well. If they do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel him."

"Thank the gods that Winter break is almost here," Remus said.

"Why don't you shower and change into some regular clothes," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure that you'll be able to see Harry in the morning. He's in Ravenclaw, if you want to know."

"Thanks," Sirius said and he left with Remus.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and as long as you review, I keep the chapters coming.


	10. The Outrage of Dumbledore

Title: The Fun of Severus Snape

Rating: T

Summary: Snape had a bit of fun after he left Hogwarts and fathered two children with two different women, Harry with Lily and another child, with a muggle. During Harry's third year it comes out that he and another person are related. The real shocker is, Snape didn't know. Based on the Hidden Snape's on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: The Outrage Of Dumbledore

If anyone thought that Weasley and his gang of morons would leave Harry and Hermione alone, they were wrong. At the end of November Ravenclaw beat Slytherin. Even though the snakes were mad that they had lost, they really wanted to beat Gryffindor. The now had to battle Hufflepuff in order to stay in the game. Weasley made it very clear that Gryffindor would not only beat Ravenclaw, but take the House Cup again. He looked at Harry when he said this.

Both Harry and Hermione ignored him, knowing that he was just blowing off hot steam. He wouldn't dare do anything else to them, not with Sirius Black around almost all the time. They headed down to Charms, the only class that they had Gryffindor in when they were stopped, by Weasley.

"Why can't you leave us alone? Hermione asked.

"Oh after this you both won't be bothering us anymore," he said, with a mad glee on his face.

Before Harry or Hermione could draw their wands they were shot with two stunners. They didn't feel the knife going into their bodies. The only thing that they felt was their souls leaving their bodies. It had been such a nice life, but never to be. Their souls didn't notice the huge blast of magic that came from their dead bodies. It shook the school to the core, knocked Dumbledore off his seat, and sent all the staff, and Sirius, running. Fire burst forth, eating away at stone work, Weasley running for his life.

The fire was like water, purified all that was ugly, and it would spread.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This is magical fire," Dumbledore said, covering his mouth with his robes.

"My children are in there," Severus said, "No, not again. No, please, no."

"Severus, get a hold of yourself," Remus said, "We don't even know if their in there."

"They are!" he stated.

"We need to get someone that can bring this fire under control," Dumbledore told them.

"I know who," Severus said, "And I'll get her."

And he was gone.

Ten minutes later the owner of the diner was there. She brought her hands up and the fire moved aside to let her pass. The staff followed suit and they were shocked to see that, yes, the bodies were there. And then a black smoke came out of Harry's body. It turned into the form of a man, laughing at them. And then he vanished. The woman closed the stab wounds but they weren't moving.

"We have to get them out of here," she said, "That should end the fire, but there's going to be damage."

Remus and Sirius both picked Harry and Hermione up and took them to the Hospital Wing. Sure enough the fire vanished but the Defense corridor was no longer usable, until they got someone to help repair it. Madam Pomfrey was beside herself when they were brought in and placed on beds.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"They have been stabbed," the woman said, "I healed them, but their not out of the woods."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and then got to work.

"I want to know who did this," Dumbledore demanded, his voice laced with rage, "I will not have an attack on any student here. I don't care who their parents are or what house their in."

"Yes, Headmaster," Remus and Minerva said.

"Can I stay with Harry," Sirius asked him.

"Only after Madam Pomfrey gets them stable," Dumbledore said. "Gods, who would do this?"

"Ron Weasley," Severus said.

"Severus, that's a serious charge?" McGonagall told him.

"He and his goons locked them up in a room," Severus told her, "Why do you think that he wouldn't have done this."

"I agree with him," Sirius said, "It seems that Weasley hates them."

"I will find out if Weasley did this," Dumbledore vowed. "And if it comes out that he did, he will be locked away in Azkaban."

Both men nodded and Dumbledore left the wing, rage still flowing from him.

Madam Pomfrey informed them that both Harry and Hermione were in a coma and they would have to let the magic heal them. Severus was beyond angry. Harry and Hermione hadn't done anything to Weasley to earn this. If nothing happened to him, he would slit the boy's throat and laugh as he died in a pool of his own blood.

"Severus, you have to control yourself," Remus said.

"WHY, WHY SHOULD I, LUPIN?" Severus screamed, "LOOK AT WHAT WEASLEY DID TO MY CHILDREN? DO YOU NOT GET THAT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?"

"Severus, I know that you're mad," Remus said.

"No, Remus, he's got the right to be mad," Sirius said, "That boy cut Harry and Hermione up."

"I'm not saying that he doesn't," Remus said, "But you're not going to do them any good."

"Just watch me, Lupin, just watch me."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm glad that you fire called, Albus," Alister Moody said.

"I've already discovered that Weasley tried to murder Harry and Hermione," Dumbledore said, "But I'm going to leave the potion up to you, as I'm on the verge of landing in Azkaban myself."

He nodded and then asked, "Where is Weasley at?"

"Ron Weasley should be in Charms still," Dumbledore said, "Take him away, I don't want to see him anymore"

"Yes, Albus," Alister said and he was gone.

No one slept well that night, the adults were worried about both Harry and Hermione, and Dumbledore was making things explode. Fawkes manages to sooth him, but he feared that this attack would damage them. He really hoped that he was wrong.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the delay. I've just been so busy. Oh review my other story, not the one shot; one more time and you'll get a new chapter.


End file.
